Me, My Brother & Caroline
by Farahxxx
Summary: The Mikaelson family have finally found peace, after their father is dead and no longer roaming the earth for them. The take another chance at living as a family. But what happens with Caroline comes between two brother and puts their family at risk again? #Klaroline & #Koroline #Stebakah #TVD #TheOriginals
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Klaroline/Koroline is my favorite triangle, And I've read literally every fanfic on them, today I thought why not write my own, so here I am, hope you guys like it. PLEASE LEAVE A REIEW SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

_We have finally managed to live like a family, after father's death, Nik, Rebekah, Elijah and I are an actual family. We left New Orleans behind with its bitter-sweet memories, although Finn stayed behind, we know he is more than happy to be with sage. But us, we couldn't live there anymore. Especially Nik, father had damaged him forever and New Orleans where it had all begun, he couldn't bare it any longer. Our own mother, turned all of us into monsters that our father hated and haunted for thousand years, but he is finally gone and we all have started over. We are now here, in Mystic Falls the city of vampires as Elijah mentioned, and starting over, today is the first day of school and you would never hear me admit this but I am actually excited, mostly because I have a family again and I don't need to run anymore…_

"Kol, what in the world are you doing?" Rebekah stood at Kol's door staring at him writing in his diary. " We will be late for first day of senior year" She said annoyed, Rebekah was the youngest of the Mikaelson family and that give her the right to boss everyone around.

"Yes, darling I took all the time to put make up on" Kol teased.

"Can you save the comedy for dinner?" she raised an eyebrow at her youngest brother and he laughed.

Kol followed Rebekah out of his room, making sure to close his door on his way out. The two Mikaelson siblings walked downstairs to find Klaus and Elijah looked into some files.

* * *

"Good morning" Elijah said as soon as his gaze met with Rebekah and Kol.

"Hey" Rebekah said and Kol just nodded.

"So are you excited about senior year?" Elijah asked and Kol begun to laugh.

"You cannot be serious Elijah!" he said and Elijah shot him a confused look.

" Oh come on, we are a thousand years old and now suddenly we are high school students" he complained.

"No one asked you to do it" Klaus finally picked up his head from the file he was studying.

" Now you speak" Rebekah gives Klaus a disappointed look. "It's too soon for a sibling fight" he mocked her and she walked out of the door without a word.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to" Elijah said to Kol.

"I'll just pick up some girls," Kol said with his cunning smile.

"I don't need to know" his eldest brother declared.

"See you guys later" Kol walked out of the door and found Rebekah in their mansions parking lot. " Where is your car Bekah?" he asked knowing his little sister was going to ask for a ride to school.

"Still at the mechanic's" she replied a little sad. "I'll get it after school, can you maybe give me a ride?" she asked politely which took Kol by shook.

"I guess" was all Kol managed to say.

* * *

Klaus arrived in front of the only hermitage in Mystic-Falls; he looked at the building and admired its beauty a few seconds before he walked out his car and towards the building.

_Finally, nothing… threatening my life. I would never thought I would walk into a place like this during day light ever again after Mikael found out I am a bastard, His memories still haunt me, we left New Orleans our home behind, Finn and Mother behind to find peace with ourselves and our family but his memories won't leave me alone, even during the day; it's been two months since he died, forever…_

"What the hell?" A collide distracted Klaus from his consuming thoughts.

"I apologize," he said and she cut him off " We'll if you watch as you walk, you wouldn't have to be" the beautiful blue eyes girl he collided with, said and he just smiled at her anger.

"It's not funny," she said but he was distracted by how beautiful she was. Her eyes, framed by long lashes; her rosy thin lips, her blonde wavy hair that fell right on her shoulder. She was breath taking.

"I don't mean to laugh, Love" he managed to stay still staring right into her eyes.

"Save it, here is your file" she handed him his file and without another word walked down the stairs and into her car. Klaus just stood there in shock, he had just seen the most beautiful girl in his long miserable hybrid life and she paid him no attention.

* * *

"We are here," Rebekah said as Kol parked his black Lamborghini in the school parking lot, as everyone around stared at his car and waited for them to come out.

"Are you ready?" Rebekah asked and Kol give him one of his sarcastic smiles.

" I was born ready" he came off the car and Rebekah did the same, they both walked into the entrance of the school, as everyone watched and admired.

"Who are they?" Kol heard a girl ask her friend.

"I don't know, but he is yummy" her friend said and he begun to smirk.

"Urgh, girls have no standards in this decade" his little sister said.

"Careful Bex's, Elijah said we are new here" Kol warned his Rebekah, they didn't want the vampires of the town to find out they were the original vampires, and that in some wicked twisted way they were their ancestors. _Creepy_, Kol thought to himself.

"Any idea where we suppose to be?" Kol asked, annoyed by the amount of people watching them like their some art piece in a gallery.

" We're suppose to meet a girl here, in front of the office," Rebekah explained to her brother.

" She is student body president and will help us get involved," She explained further.

"We don't need this?" Kol asked Rebekah, unsure of why they needed someone to show them around.

"Elijah had spoken to the stuff, they have an agreement" Rebekah try to make her brother understand that they had to appear as normal as possible.

"Right. Elijah" Kol sighed.

"Are you Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson?" A voice said and Kol turned to face whomever was speaking to them.

"Yes" Rebekah answered immediately but Kol, he was astonished, completely stunned at how beautiful the girl that stood before him was.

"Kol Mikaelson" he put his hand forward for a shake and the girl give her hand into his.

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes" before she can pull her hand, he placed a gentle kiss on it, suddenly Caroline went red.

" Kol!" Rebekah eyes widened at his brothers action. "Don't mind my brother" she immediately turned to Caroline, who was still a little taken back by Kol's action.

" I mean, it's okay. It's just that no one does that anymore," she said and Rebekah shot Kol a '_you are going to expose us in the first day' look and he remained quite. _"It's very gentlemen like, Charming" Rebekah released a sigh of relief as Caroline spoke those words.

"You think, I am charming?" Kol asked giving Caroline his flirtatious smile.

"KOL.." Rebekah pinched him and Caroline just innocent laughed at the two siblings.

"This way" She said and Kol and Rebekah followed her down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

"And this is the gymnasium" Caroline finished showing them the school. "Did I miss anything?" She asked herself to make sure she hadn't missed showing them any parts of the school. "No, that's all" she answered herself as Kol and Rebekah watched in amusement.

"Thank you" Rebekah said as Caroline finished talking to herself.

"My pleasure, it's my responsibility. Plus I enjoy it" She replied.

"Thank you, Caroline" Kol pressed his lips to her hand again but this time she smiled, and with that the siblings headed to their first class, as did Caroline.

Caroline turned to walk to her classroom when she spotted Elena and Bonnie looking at her, as she approached them; Elena immediately asked "Who are they?" and before she could answer Bonnie asked again "Who is he? he is damn hot" she said and Caroline smiled to herself.

"What's that's smile about" asked Elena again?

"Nothing"Caroline begun to blush. but before they could ask another question she answered their questions. "They are new, The Mikaelson's" She answered.

"OHMYGOD" Bonnie said as a terrified expression came upon her face.

"What is it?" Caroline asked, as she and Elena begun to get worried.

"They are the Mikaelsons, the original family."

"What? The original family?" Elena asked confused.

"The original vampires Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline. They all come from their bloodline" She explained as she looked in the siblings direction.

"I have to call Stefan and Damon" Elena walked out as she took her phone out and dialed a number.

"I don't think, they have any intentions, I mean they look like they are here to settle down".

"Caroline. It's not about the intention, they are the most powerful supernatural beings around. We have got to be prepared" Bonnie explained to Caroline, and although Caroline didn't believe the mikaelson's would harm them in anyway, she agreed with Bonnie.

* * *

"Niklaus" Elijah voice distracted Klaus from his thoughts, he smiled to himself and looked at Elijah. "I thought you were at the hermitage?".

Klaus begun to smile again. "Is everything alright?" Elijah couldn't believe his eyes.

"I was at the hermitage, and I came across a beautiful piece of art" He said and Elijah wondered what it could be.

"I have to go, Please don't make a scene when Rebekah and Kol return" Elijah walked out on Klaus, but he was too distracted to realize.

* * *

"Caroline" A voice called and she turned to find Rebekah.

"Hey" She said a little taken back from what Bonnie had said earlier. _original vampires, most powerful supernatural beings._

"Caroline?" Rebekah called again.

"Sorry, Yes?" She finally shrugged her thoughts away.

"Lena told me, you're captain of cheer team. I was hoping I could join?" She explained her reason to why she was looking for Caroline.

"Uhm, Sure. But can you cheer?" Caroline asked a little hesitatingly.

"Step aside" Caroline stepped aside and Rebekah run from one side of the field to the other and begun to cheer, with some amazing stunts and jumps, that had Caroline shocked but also believing that she definitely belonged to in the team.

"WOW" Caroline and the other girls said as Rebekah smirked and begun to walk towards them from where she had stopped cheering.

"So?" Rebekah asked for Caroline answer.

"HELL YES" She replied and Rebekah broke into a wide smile.

"Thank you".

"Let's practice" Caroline changes the subject but suddenly her eyes catches someone looking at them from the other field. "Is that Kol?" She asks Rebekah. "I didn't know he was into soccer?".

"He loves soccer, but he calls it football".

"Right. I keep forgetting that you guys are not from here" She said smiling and Rebekah returned the gesture.

"Let's Practice" Rebekah said and they all begin to do warm ups, soon Caroline was teaching Rebekah their usual moves and cheers.

* * *

Kol parked in front of their new home as they got off his car. "When did you get your car?" He asked confused.

"I didn't, probably Elijah" His younger sister replied.

"Can't see Nik doing the minion work" Kol laughed as Rebekah pushed him towards the entrance. They both walked in the house to find Klaus very focused into something he was sketching.

Rebekah turned to Kol. "He only does that when he's found something really worth capturing" She said pointing to the expression he had on his face.

"This is why I don't like working here, I need to build myself a room again" He closed his sketchbook and tossed it on the couch, where he was previously seated. " I need my space".

Rebekah rolled her eyes as Kol shook his head. "Use the store room Nik". He said and they both took a seat, while Klaus walked to the bar to pore himself a drink.

"Are you gonna ask us, how our day went?" Rebekah said annoyed.

"First of all, you're not twelve years old, and in case you haven't realized I am not Elijah" Klaus replied annoyed, he hated when people expected so much from him, he never wanted anything from anyone, he got what he wanted by himself, he never understood how people could just depend on others.

" I am hungry and now angry, thanks to Nik" Rebekah walked into the kitchen, leaving the two brothers alone.

"How was the hermitage? Did you get what you wanted?" Kol asked his brother, making some conversation but Klaus just ignored his question. "You know what Nik, I have had enough of your mood swings and keeping it to yourself. You had us draggered for hundred years, the least you can do for us is participate in a conversation" He got up to leave but Klaus' voice stopped him.

"Fine." He said and turned to face his brother. "I didn't get what I was looking for but I got better" He said smirking a little, Suddenly Kol was suspicious but he shrugged it off.

"Well, I know you're not going to ask so I'll say it anyway." Kol sat again. "I met someone today, she was just" He paused and shook his head a little.

"Made Kol act like a gentlemen" Rebekah came back into the room with a two blood bags, she tossed one to Kol and he catched it right away. "That doesn't happen often you know" She finished and Klaus smiled at his siblings.

"Nik" Kol eyed him.

"Don't look at me, I never said anything" He smiled again putting up his hands in defense.

"You found better for your project?" Rebekah back tracked to what Klaus had said earlier.

"So you were listening" Klaus said flatly.

"It's hard not to, when you're a vampire brother" Kol defended her.

"Yes I did, and I hope to find it again" He said gazing off. "It's the perfect fit".

* * *

Klaus was seated in one of the table at Mystic grill working on his drawing that he had to postpone from earlier. The bartender served him a glass of his favorite drink, he had noticed two girls staring at him from the table in front of him but he paid them no attention, after a few drinks he stood up and sat on the opposite seat, turning his back on the two girls.

_I hate desperate women, at least make me work for it. Everyone enjoys a little hunt._He shrugged his thoughts away and begun to draw again but for some strange reason he looked at the entrance door in the exact moment she entered the grill; dressed in a short length black strapless dress, showing off her model legs and fitted perfectly on her waste.

_You got to be kidding me. _He smirked to himself and got up to walk to the girl, who was now seated on the high stools of the bar, asking the bartender for a drink.

"What brings you here?" He asked as he took a seat beside her, she slowly turned to him.

"You" She said eying him, and he just smiled at her. "Let me see. Pretty sure its a walk in bar and grill" She said bluntly.

"Easy love" He said with his thick English accent.

"I am not your love" She turned away from him. "And what's with Brits around here?" She asked, first the Mikaelson family and now this creepy guy from the hermitage.

"Vampires" He said and Caroline immediately turned to him. "I like studying them" He lied and she let a sigh of relief.

"Another Mr. Saltzman" She murmured under her breath.

"Can I offer you a drink?" He asked.

"I can buy myself a drink, but thanks" She left Klaus behind in no time, and he just couldn't stop smirking. _Now that's a challenge, absolutely stunning. _

* * *

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW. **xo


End file.
